


Synchronicity

by vinegardog



Category: Farscape
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardog/pseuds/vinegardog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the two Johns face death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synchronicity

I have no idea how this came to me. The Shawshank Redemption is one of my favourite movies, I guess. A recent re-watch of both of these FS episodes and one of the most memorable lines from that movie somehow merged in my head and stuck with me. The line is not used as originally intended in the movie but I thought it fitted quite well with the story.

Setting: Dual setting – Revenging Angel and Infinite Possibilities Icarus Abides.

Warning: First time I have used this POV. However this is one of those rare fics that just pop into your head already fully formed so I just went with it. This might stretch somewhat the parameters set by SlapmasterEd as the line is probably not well-known enough to actually be a cliché. I appeal to his leniency and apologise if this is not what he expected.

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine – if they were, one of them would still be alive!

Line used: Get busy living or get busy dying.

Synchronicity is the experience of two or more events that are apparently causally unrelated or unlikely to occur together by chance, yet are experienced as occurring together in a meaningful manner

My profuse thanks to Arevhat for being my sounding board on this and, as always, for her kind words of encouragement. She is one of the loveliest people I know. Thanks to MarieYOTZ too for always having the time to chat about stuff, including this – she is the bees knees. 

Word count: 502

Synchronicity (PG)

Months of frustrations and of a deep ache in your soul. 

Months of missing her.

A meaningless fight with D’Argo. One too many as it turns out.

A cold metal med-bay gurney and a thermal blanket. 

Harvey buzzing around in your bruised brain. 

Revenge as a reason to live. No. Not good enough. It would never be a good enough reason for you. Not now, not ever.

So maybe this is it. This is how the last two and a half surreal, frightening years of your life are going to end. 

The monitor flat lines, a warning buzz reverberates against Moya’s ribs. 

Let go, John. Get busy dying.  
_________________________

An exhilarating dash in a dune buggy across the barren land. 

Sand stretching as far as the eye can see. 

Chaos yet again dominates your life. Charrid enemies are in pursuit and the threat of an approaching Scarran dreadnought is looming over you. 

And yet the only thing that matters is her brilliant smile. 

You look over and there she is, finally yours. She says:

“Let’s do what we have to do here and then we’ll go!”

Earth! Home! With Aeryn! You have yearned to hear those words for so long and now here they are: offered when least expected, offered as if they were the easiest thing in the world for her to say.

She looks back at you and before she jumps she says: “I love you!”

She says it first. 

She says it like she means it. 

Your crazy life has finally found some grounding and you have never felt more alive.

You have every reason in the universe now, John, get busy living!  
______________________________

You are about to let go…you are almost there. Your soul is slipping away and then…what if? What if you can find a reason worthy enough?

What about love? What if love is that one thing that can get your heart beating again? 

Aeryn

Love.

Yes. That is the one.

The buzzing sound subsides. The monitor returns to a regular beeping. 

Harvey is disdainful, derisive even. The concept is lost on him, no point in explaining.

Love. Hope. Hope that you will soon see her again. So easy, so obvious. 

Aeryn. 

That is your reason. No better one.

Get busy living, John.  
_________________________________

You stand in the sand and look at the damaged displacement engine.

You are a scientist, you know the consequences. 

Massive radiation.

The alluring sounds of the siren song of Earth, so strong just a short time ago, now recede and fade in the distance.

You know what you have to do. You know why you have to do it.

Love. Hope. Hope that this will give her the chance to live a long and happy life, even if it means living it without you. 

Aeryn.

That is your reason. No better one. 

Get busy dying, John.  
_________________________________

A split-second synchronized decision in two different parts of the same galaxy.

Behind it, the same reason: Aeryn. Only always ever Aeryn. 

The choice is yours, John Crichton, get busy living or get busy dying.

 

The End.


End file.
